vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Shella
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Garry's D&D game *'Full name:' Shella *'Race:' Centaur *'Birthplace:' Lakelands, Eyrie *'Current Residence:' Crystal Castle, the Glacial plateau *'Parents:& Siblings:' None survive and she doesn't speak of it. *'Birthdate:' Some time in the 1800s IC *'Sex:' female *'Height:' 7' 4" *'Weight:' 1100 *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' It's complicated honey. *'Description:' She disdains clothing except for the occasional apron when working with staining materials. Her build is round, more Andalusian than Arabian. Her breasts are moderately large and she has a Mother's udder. She typically has a cat perched on her rump. *'Skin coloring:' Fair *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Yellow blond *'Body:' White *'Routine Activities:' Doing magical research, creating unique magic items, writing seminal books. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Magical Artificer one of the few known Century mages. *'Financial Status:' Well off *'Group Affiliations:' Temple of Mephistopheles, she is a Personal Servant. *'Known Associates:' She lives in a physically difficult place to reach to avoid those. On Earth the Wizard Azarach, she also knows Evan Blackmane and his many children. She has indicated she knows Coran very well. *'Personality:' Flippant, breezy. A quieter Auntie Mame with four legs. Been there honey done that, didn't like it the first time. Magic is the only subject that will get her full attention. Oh, interesting boys, they better have four legs. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Be the best magical artificer in history. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Personal Servant *'Enemies (And Why):' People that think anything Mephistopheles touches is eeevil. *'Special Abilities:' Personal servant *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Personal Servant: Yes it is one. *'Notes:' Shella is a known and highly respected century mage. These old Magi of considerable power are understandably few. As a class they are considered cranky and isolationists. Of the class she is likely the second most approachable. She will even do work to order, if you can interest her. She is usually found on her high and cold bluff in a soaring castle that looks to be made of ice itself. The interior by all reports is spacious and roomy. She is moderately welcoming if you are polite and state your business promptly. It is strongly advised you do so. There is no law up there and what she does with you if you do not, no one will ever find out. Considering her profession you may acquire an eternity to regret it as someones self lighting lamp. *'Bureau File:' Shella is mentioned as the master artificer that created the Arcane Engine a magical fusion to magic device that allows the mass manufacture of low end magic items such as the Trauma pill. The Bureau has had no contact with this being outside of the person of Azarach. Shella has been to Earth once, at the behest of GlaxCo Pharmaceutical. How they managed to avoid magic traydom is likely due to Azarach's diplomacy skills. The file is here as an advisory should you come in contact with Shella in her native environment. No, we don't expect to see her on Earth, again. She named it too tight, and loud. She did got to the mall with Azarach and her girls. No one was toad. She has some tolerance of people issues. Scholars also note her as the author of The Adept's Complete Compendium of Items Necessary to the Manufacture and Enchantment of Magical Implements --2200 IC A very complete work. Unfortunately its size discourages many from even tying to copy it. It will remain out of the reach of most magicians until printed. Very Rare Category:Characters Category:Greyhawke Category:Supernatural‏‎ Category:Magician